Poison Arrow Club
by EveeFan
Summary: (The entire idea for this story recently changed because of something an acquaintance said) Drama, drama, more drama. Sans can't deal with it in the form of his "dreams", Frisk can't deal with it at school, and it's not long until bad comes to worse. And then worse comes to amazing. And then amazing comes to... well, wouldn't want to spoil it all in the summary!
1. Traveling Alone

Traveling alone was about a million times more tiring than Sans could've imagined. He always walked to his guard post with Papyrus, and just teleported to Grillby's, back when he was trapped underground with everyone else. But here on the surface, teleporting and the likes were frowned upon if there were humans that would see you taking the advantage.

Sans wandered through the square, leaving nothing but a falsely cheerful smile for anyone who shot him a sideways look. He noticed that he was the only monster in the square. Weird. It was time for the school at the other end of the square to pick up, and you had to pass through the square. He had expected that there were some other monster parents.

Today, he was supposed to take care of Frisk for a while, since Toriel had a job at a school in the rural countryside that was going to have her run late. He couldn't bear to call it "babysitting," seeing that the mature, mute eighth-grader could take care of herself pretty effectively. He walked quietly towards the school, moving slowly and looking down.

All of the parents hanging around the doors of the school seemed to be humans. All the parents- mostly moms- clumped into a large group. One woman could be seen with tie-dyed-looking hair in shades of cotton-candy pinks and pastel baby blues, sitting on a bench, alternating between staring at her phone and her watch.

Sans looked around, but saw nowhere else to sit. He sat down on the bench, next to the woman. Glancing from the clock on his phone to the adjacent stranger, he noticed something odd about her. There were hot-pink cat ears poking out of her hair, she had eyes shaped in a very distinct almond-ish shape, and her legs extended out for an unnatural length away from the bench.

Soon, kids were streaming out of the doors. Sans got up and started approaching the entrance to look for Frisk. He saw a lot of students that looked extremely normal flooding out like a herd of zebras, impossible to tell where one clique ended and the next began. Every now and then one would walk along alone, with scaly skin or a set of wings or something that differentiated them from the set of human students.

Frisk walked out, slowly, alone. She made a point of avoiding the other kids. An unnaturally tall boy who looked like he couldn't be older than 13 with bright blue cat ears poking from his dark hair and an equally blue tail swishing behind him started to slowly approach Frisk. Before he could reach her, he was cut off by a girl with a Barbie-doll perfect face and clothes that must have been made custom stuck a foot out and tripped him, causing many books to fly out of his backpack.

And then they laughed. The girl screamed at him to watch where he was going and snickered under her breath, which became a twisted-yet-somehow-still-cute laugh that was magnified a million times by her many friends. Sans tried to walk over to Frisk, but she was already swerving through the crowd of giggling girls and confused onlookers that was surrounding the boy. Sans made a desperate attempt to chase her, but the crowd had closed by the time he reached it, shutting out any new members.

All of a sudden, the woman that he had sat next to earlier ran up next to him. Most of the students came up to about her waist, as did Sans. She was breathing heavily, but didn't make any attempts to push through the crowd. Three tails the exact color of the cat ears poking out of her hair thrashed nervously behind her. Sans couldn't tell at all what was going on, except that the laughter had stopped abruptly. Every now and then, a collective "Aww…" or "Oooh…" would rise from the crowd.

And then, after a moment of poison-tinged silence, a single unfamiliar voice arose from the crowd.

"Who do you think YOU are?"


	2. Striking Nightmare

_**A/N: I'm gonna put a trigger warning on this chapter for a mildly spoopy nightmare. You should be fine, I'm just paranoid and I don't want anyone to yell at me.**_

The crowd was thrown into utter turmoil. Some kids ran away, so that they wouldn't be lumped in with whatever was going on. Others were closing in, kids ranging from disheveled hoodlums to beauty queens (but nobody in-between) tightening the noose that the crowd had been manipulated to become. The three-tailed cat lady started to try and push her way through the crowd, which was difficult, seeing that the crowd didn't want her in. Sans could've snuck through, but knowing that being knocked over once could put him in a coma discouraged him. He just followed the receding border.

There was yelling from all directions. Sans would've paid anything if it meant he could go back to the utter silence of a few moments ago. The crowd seemed to start to rotate and throb as if it had become one organism. A shriek came from one side, and a hole opened in the crowd. Frisk took the chance to get out, dragging the surprisingly battered boy behind her and carrying all his books. They hurried over to a park bench, and helped the boy get on to it.

The cat-woman from earlier ran over immediately, kneeling over her child. She looked daggers at the crowd as they tried to close in, and traced a rune in the air with her fingertips. A blue, semi-sphere shield lowered around the bench, trapping both of the nekos (as well as Sans and Frisk) inside.

Frisk was gesturing wildly, too frazzled to form actual sign language like she had been learning over the past year. Or maybe she was signing, just far faster than anyone could comprehend. Sans asked if there was anything that he could do, but the woman replied with nothing but a disapproving look. Sans grumbled about "just leaving" and grabbed Frisk's arm, ready to teleport. And then he tried. Emphasis on "tried".

Within minutes, Sans was pushing on the shield, trying every teleportation trick he knew, ducking under things to look for gaps. He didn't dare pull out an attack- that would be going completely overboard. He grumbled a bit and sat down in the corner, watching Frisk try and help, only to be met with suspicious glances and the occasional order to go sit down. For a moment it seemed like Frisk froze and one of her arms slid out of the realm of natural, comfortable positions. But that only lasted a second before she stood back up again.

An echo slid through the shield, barely noticed. Sans glanced outside, and saw that nobody had moved. Maybe this was a weird time shield. Yeah, a magic…

And then he fell asleep.

His eyes opened, overlooking quite the scene. There was the crowd from earlier, except each and every one of them shone in the color of their SOUL. Everybody throbbed with LOVE except for Frisk and the other child. They were back-to-back, and the younger one was trying to set a time-stop, but was getting nothing but static and producing a few movements from him and Frisk that looked like the movements of a video-game avatar in a laggy mmo. Sans tried to push his way into the crowd, but couldn't, as if they were a brick wall. He noticed sluggishly that he couldn't see the tall neko from earlier, but didn't even try to care.

And then, twisted into a horrifying, sickening screech- "Who do you think YOU are?" Except instead of the whole crowd collapsing in on itself, the crowd all turned to him, surrounding him instead. He broke through the crowd and grabbed Frisk, running with her and trying to teleport. But when he looked back, he saw a sickening smile cross her face and her eyes shoot open. The red aura of LOVE started to flow from them, and it all went black.

The last thing he heard before he woke up was a strangled, gruesome voice whisper "I'm back!"

 _ **A/N: Sorry for that horrific nightmare bit. I had to introduce that character somehow. *Sheepish laughter.***_


	3. Quite The Situation

Sans's eyes shot open, his head still ringing with the twisted words that had haunted his dreams. For a second in the realm of being not-quite-awake-but-still-conscious, he had wondered blankly if he was in his room. Every time he dreamed, it ended with something ridiculous like that and he ended up in his room. With each passing instance, he became less and less sure that each time was a dream.

There were nightmares, too. The kid would come through like always, but they would be rough. They would kill his brother, or even EVERYONE. But even when he confronted them, he never won. They would always plunge a knife or a bullet or something into his chest at the last second, and taunt him in a twisted voice with a sickening smile at the end. But then he would wake up back in his room, shaken but physically fine.

He had never seen the Surface in any of his past dreams.

When his eyes burst open, he was lying on the park bench, where Frisk was sitting next to him. An echo of the dream flew through his head, but he couldn't assemble it. He sat up, and looked around. The crowds had vanished, as had the time shield and both nekos. He looked over at Frisk.

"What did I miss?"

Frisk smiled sheepishly and signed with shaking hands that she wanted to start heading home. They started to wander out of the schoolyard and into the plaza. Sans noticed that it was only a few minutes after he had remembered the time shield first going up. Apparently he had slept through the whole thing. He shuffled around in his pocket, looking for something to take his mind off of what had happened. He didn't find anything.

It wasn't a long walk back to his apartment. In fact, it was only a few blocks down from the plaza. The plaza wasn't half as busy as it had been. As soon as they got home, Frisk started typing something up on a laptop and Sans tried to read a mildly intellectual text, but couldn't keep himself awake for long enough.

He woke up to a doorbell ringing. He went over to get the door, but when he got close, the ringing stopped. He wondered where Frisk had gone. He called around for them, and checked a clock. Thank goodness- Toriel wasn't due to arrive for quite a while. He started searching the apartment, looking in every room, calling over and over again.

He finally looked in the library. It was dark in there. He turned on a light, and found a strange child in a green shirt kneeling over Frisk, who appeared to be sleeping. Something was particularly ominous about this. There was an echo rolling through the room. The mystery child looked up, and saw Sans. "DO SOMETHING!" they yelled. It was an angry yell. And a familiar voice.

It looks like we've got quite the interesting problem here.

 _ **A/N: My excuse for this entire chapter can be summed up in 3 words. Writing is hard.**_


	4. Please Wake Up

_**A/N: Please, PLEASE check out my other stories, and then vote on the poll I have. Any reviews are welcome, whether they're suggestions, questions or even the pseudo-troll, "dis ish good" type reviews. It's nice to know that people actually read what I write.**_

Sans froze. The mystery kid had something familiar about them- maybe it was the eyes? And Frisk was in trouble, as far as he could tell. Toriel was going to kill him if she got word of this. It seemed like the whole room was a lot darker than it was. The kid looked daggers at him. "Don't just stand there!"

Sans flicked on a light and ran over. Frisk looked to be sleeping, but her breathing was a bit uneven and every now and then she would toss and turn like she was having a bad nightmare. He glanced up at the strange kid, and saw something in their eyes- a flash of knowledge, as if they knew what was going on and they were trying to keep it a secret. He wasn't surprised- he knew nothing at all, and this kid that popped up should probably know why they randomly manifested in a repurposed bedroom.

"What did you DO to them?"

The child instantly processed the words and looked up, looking equally offended and livid. "What do you mean?" They were taking deep breaths and managed to get out some poison-tipped words in a saccharine tone of voice. They weren't finished speaking, and their voice came up in a vivid crescendo as they asked "Why are you assuming that I did THIS to my ONLY LIVING COMPANION?"

Sans recoiled, an audibly sharp intake of breath closing in on his lungs. He didn't want to trust the kid, but they seemed to be the only source of information here, whether he liked it or not. "Okay then… What the HECK happened?"

Nobody was pleased. The animosity and negative energy flowing through the air was so thick, you could practically see it. Frisk was thrashing around even MORE then she had been before. It was hard to think, but both of them knew that if this broke out into a verbal battle royal, nothing would be accomplished. The kid at first used as many words as possible to explain as little subject matter as possible, but quickly realized that if they wanted help, that wasn't how they were going to get it.

They tried to put together words to describe the situation, but got fed up when they couldn't figure out a coherent explanation, they just released an ugly yell and grabbed Frisk by the scruff of her neck and started shaking her.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah…" He tried to calm the kid down and separate them like how an astonished guardian would, because that was how he felt. He carefully laid Frisk back down on the ground, but noticed that something had changed. Her breathing had evened out, and the mystery kid was letting out sigh after sigh of relief.

Frisk's eyes drifted open, although they had rolled back and seemed either dead or unconscious. The mystery kid grabbed Frisk's arms and lifted her up on their shoulders. "Don't you have a couch or something somewhere in here?"

By the time that Frisk had been relocated to a couch to sleep (now peacefully), it was within 10 minutes of when Toriel had planned to come and pick her up. Everything was quiet for at least a minute, before the curiosity became too much for Sans to bear.

"But really… what happened?"

 _ **A/N: Yay for cliffhangers.**_


	5. An announcement, and some Theory-fodder

_**I'm sorry to announce that normal updates will not exist for October. You should go to my profile and vote if you care. I don't have enough motivation to write fanfiction if, for all I know, nobody cares about what I write. I hope you understand. Don't expect me to put out *nothing* at all, just know that I won't update normally. If I get a review/PM asking for a story to be continued more frequently, I'll either do it or give you a good reason why not. Thanks.**_

 _ **However, I decided not to just put out an announcement. Instead, I'll give you a semi-cryptic clip of dialogue that you can theorize about.**_

It was dark where they were. Of course, if they focused, they could see the world out of her eyes. It was so unfair- that she got control, but they didn't. That kid… why did they try to save that stranger? They decided to try and decide on a deal.

"So… how important is your DETERMINATION? Would it kill you if I took some?"

A cacophonous roar echoed through the void, a million echoing responses and the drill-sound of indecision. After a minute, it went silent. And then, echoing in a perfect voice that would be music to their ears if it were unfamiliar, a response.

"I don't know."


	6. I don't know what to call this

**A/N: Writer's block writer's block writer's block. A fun fact about this chapter is that it's been in development for over a month. I know exactly what to do next. I don't know a thing about the scenes inbetween.**

An echo coursed through the perfect silence, pulling every ticking clock, computer whirr, whoosh of breeze and rush of a passing car back to reality. It would've been impossible to return to the silence of before. The kid grunted something, and Sans could only make out one word, one he had feared and loved at different points- DETERMINATION.

Sans looked at them expectantly, his eyes emptying both of hope that he'd be able to get anything out of this kid and pupils. The kid looked up, annoyance in their eyes. They had obviously thought themselves audible. They looked back down, and mumbled the same thing again. Sans thought he heard a few more words, but it was impossible that this green-shirted kid could possibly be telling the truth.

Chara had died before Sans had even been born.

But still, there was no logical explanation. Even if Chara was long dead and by no means a live, dark-eyed child about Frisk's age, that was the only lead available. He'd have to act as if it were true, at least until he figured out what **was** true. There was a kind of tension, a jagged line between the two you could practically see. Silence was becoming too much to bear.

Frisk's eyes fluttered open.

After a few seconds of a glassy-eyed stare at the ceiling, the fog cleared from her eyes and she jolted upright, only to cringe and sink back down. Her eyes snapped shut again, and Chara (?) sunk right to their knees, starting to shake as if the room was drained of warmth for them.

None of this made sense to Sans, and it was hard for him to trust this weird celebrity lookalike. As far as he knew, they murdered his- er, Toriel's- child. For a long time, it was distressingly silent.

Seconds passed that could have been hours.

They turned into minutes, which dragged on.

Finally, something happened.

Frisk's lips parted, forming words that Sans could barely hear and only by luck understand. The words were in a voice that sounded like something sweet and perfect was being strangled. Sans realized that he had never heard Frisk speak ever since they'd reached the surface. When they used to speak, their words would fall apart between hacking fits and be coherent only with the assistance of her arms flying dramatically to illustrate her points. The coughs were so loud and unnatural-sounding, they blocked her voice out of his memory.

"Well… I thought I'd be fine… Apparently… not."

She grinned slightly, sort of a happy wince. She looked like she'd be fine, just a bit paler than normal and her breathing was a bit shallow. "Chara" spoke up, their hands shaking and their eyes sparkling. "You'll… It'll work out… I swear…"

And then everything was fine the end.

Or, at least, that's what everybody involved would've hoped.

Instead, the doorbell rang.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took so long**

 **I'll release one whenever I finish one**

 **I write inbetween Minecraft PVP rounds… sorry**


	7. Disaster Avoided (possibly)

Sans had never seen Frisk move so fast, even in past "dreams". She bolted upright and rolled out of the couch, barely cringing as she hit the ground. Chara scrambled back into the library where they had been, and Frisk came running out of a hall- wait, when did she leave the room?

Sans nearly started back towards his room, but the doorbell rang again. Apparently Toriel is too polite to let herself in. He started to shift towards the door, still in shock from what had just very nearly gone very badly. In a way, he was lucky. Toriel hadn't come while Frisk was still convulsing on the couch- or worse, toppled over in the library.

Before he could reach the door, Frisk, with her backpack awkwardly over her back and her stuff piled, sticking out of it at gravity-defying, impossible angles, opened it and immediately flew out to hug Toriel. Toriel seemed surprised, but her expression quickly melted into happiness. She lifted her head from Frisk's eyes to locate Sans, doing as best as he could to look like he hadn't just been struck by lightning in the worst way possible.

Toriel quickly thanked him and said goodbye- thank goodness for the few benefits he had. This meant one thing to him: He could rest. He slowly shuffled towards the couch and relaxed.

Next time he opened his eyes, he panicked at first. He noticed that he wasn't on the couch, that it was night… so on, so on, so on. Every time he woke up from his "dreams" it was in a situation like this, waking up right before dawn and then looking out the window and seeing Snowdin Town, bathed in the blue light of the lamps that were tinted from so much of the elements flowing around them.

Sometimes, he reacted differently. Sometimes, he went into a rage. Those dreams didn't last long and normally ended in tears. Other times, he sunk down, defeated, and went about his normal routine at the will of the one other person he had ever suspected to be in these loops: Frisk. One time he had thrown himself out the window and into the cold, hoping to end this one way or another. No such luck- after minutes of convulsing, and a particularly awkward and terrifying moment in which everybody he knew well enough to elicit any amount of worry for his well-being came around to try and get him out, he simply woke up, placed where he had been about 10 minutes before that.

He sat up and looked around, ready for the worst wave of depression yet to hit him. He saw his clock first, glowing on the wall, proclaiming… thank the stars; it's 3 in the morning. Normally he'd wake up at 8:27.

And then it hit him for real.

What the heck? It's 3 in the morning.

At least he knew he wasn't stuck back in the worst place he could picture himself being: the past. But really. He could go to sleep at noon and not wake up this early. He tried to remember what could've been so stressful and turbulent that he couldn't sleep properly. The events of yesterday hit him in waves.

 _Oh yeah, I had to pick Frisk up from school._

 _Oh yeah, they got beat up (?) trying to protect (?) their classmate (?)_

 _Oh yeah, they were in a coma._

 _Oh yeah, some kid appeared._

 _Oh yeah, that kid was (?) Chara._

 _Wait._

 _What happened to them?_

Sans bolted upright, the crushing weight of confusion no longer an issue. The last he had seen Chara, they had been going down the hall… the one that led to the library/study? Why would they be going there?

He tripped slightly getting out of bed, but shot out a bit more magic than he had needed to use to pick himself up. He slipped a bit running down the hall without the high-traction slippers that he normally wore- as if he could run around without shoes with feet made out of bones- but that time he caught himself like a normal person. He nearly sped the whole way to the library, but stopped when he noticed something in the kitchen.

A bit of motion and a distinct chocolaty smell were more than enough to make him realize that someone was in there. But who? Well, he had a pretty good guess.

Slowly, he turned the corner into the door. There they were- Chara, stirring what looked like coffee with what looked like a brown stirring-stick. It didn't smell a bit like coffee, though. He slowly crept up behind them, and realized- nearly breaking out into laughter- that they were stirring hot chocolate with a thin chocolate bar. He should've expected as much from a distraught (?) child (?). Soon he was right behind them, but then he realized that he had no idea what he was going to do with this positional advantage.

Well, he had no idea for about 5 seconds flat.

"BOO!"

 _ **A/N: Soooo… I'm sorry for all the awkward scenes and drawn-out nonsense. I'm trying to write, I'm trying to publish weekly, and I'm trying to overcome writer's block. So I had an idea… Maybe, getting to know my characters better would help. I'm going to need YOUR assistance for that. Yes, you. I'm opening a panel… now, instead of just asking me questions (Although nobody has yet… ;-; it's lonely in here all alone) you can also ask questions to certain characters. They won't answer with spoilers or any information they don't know, and questions designed to clue them in to something they don't know (E.X. Telling Toriel [at this point] about Chara's appearance, etc) will not be answered. For now, you can ask Sans, Frisk, Toriel, and Chara (although Chara probably won't be saying much yet). So… C'mon, guys, it's lonely with 0 reviews. Let's try and change that. Bye!**_


End file.
